


Graduation

by Ashpelt



Series: Professor Hamada [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baymax and Megabot are fairies, Crossover, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpelt/pseuds/Ashpelt
Summary: But, if anyone were to ask him for details, he'd be at a loss of how to describe what happened when he finally graduated from San Fransokyo's Academy of Magic."Hiro!" the teen's thought process was brought to a screeching halt when he was lifted into a bear hug by his brother, "I am so proud of you! I can't believe we graduated!""Tadashi! Hiro!" was all that was said before the bear hug was turned into a group hug, Honey Lemon joining first followed by Wasabi with Gogo dragged in by Fred- all of them speaking at once, talking loudly to be heard not only over each other but the ecstatic crowd of now adult wizards and witches.





	Graduation

If he were to be honest, graduation was one big blur- from the moment he arrived to the moment that the students all let out sparks as celebration when it ended. Hiro knew Tadashi gave a speech and, even if he didn't remember it, he still knew exactly what was said due to the hours of being his older brother's soundboard and audience. He was also, somewhat vaguely, aware that Fred had given his own speech as he had been part of the crowd that cheered while the teen dove off the stage and rode on the crowd until he was deposited back at his seating section. He distantly remembered being called on stage and Professor Callaghan congratulate him, the warm feeling of the Trace being removed in a flashy show of purple sparks and his sore throat reminded him that he'd cheered as loud as he could when his brother and friends were on stage.

But, if anyone were to ask him for details, he'd be at a loss of how to describe what happened when he finally graduated from San Fransokyo's Academy of Magic.

"Hiro!" the teen's thought process was brought to a screeching halt when he was lifted into a bear hug by his brother, "I am so proud of you! I can't believe we graduated!"

"Tadashi! Hiro!" was all that was said before the bear hug was turned into a group hug, Honey Lemon joining first followed by Wasabi with Gogo dragged in by Fred- all of them speaking at once, talking loudly to be heard not only over each other but the ecstatic crowd of now adult wizards and witches.

"-y speech was awesome-"

"-an't believe you dove into the crowd, do you know how dangerous-"

"-you looked so adorable when you were on stage Hiro! And when your sparks-"

"-on't let go of me, I will-"

"-an you believe that we finally did-"

"-ours was pretty cool too-"

"-ould have broken something, what kind of-"

"-I liked my pink but your purple was-"

"-and they will never find your-"

"-after all those hours of studying for exams-"

"-eally liked the part when you used your wand to-"

"-on't want to spend the rest of the day at the hospital when-"

"-aw a bit of red and blue at the-"

"-eriously Fred, when was the last time you bath-"

"-and then actually taking the-"

"-hould have done that but I think they both went well."

"-ust want to have a nice, post-graduation dinner."

"-eally think the sparks suited you, Hiro."

"-eel like I am getting stains just by touching you."

"-ow it's all behind us." The group finished, moving back from the group hug by some unspoken agreement though Tadashi kept an arm around his shoulder as while he addressed the group as a whole. "Let's find Aunt Cass and so we can go to our celebration dinner."

"Sure thing, _Chief_." Fred agreed as they started towards the viewing area.

It took a moment but the group turned back to the blond, Wasabi finally being the one to cave and ask, "Did you call Tadashi, Chief?"

"Yes!" the magical creature enthusiast grinned, bouncing on his heels. "Since you guys denied 'Healer' for some-"

"You can't just yell out 'Healer' all the time." Honey Lemon tried.

Fred just barreled over the explanation on why that had been a bad nickname. "For some _unknown_ reason! And since Tadashi is basically the group leader anyways, I decided on 'Chief'!"

"...it could work." Gogo admitted grudgingly, offering the older Hamada a sympathetic shoulder punch.

Tadashi's mouth opened but the blond was suddenly leaning close to Hiro, "That means that it's just you. And be warned, I will nickname you if it's the last thing that I do!"

"I look forward to it..?" he asked more then said, leaning away from the other. "So long it's not something like Hiro _bot_."

Fred leaned back with a laugh, "Whaat? I wasn't thinking about that as a nickname. It's so- Oh look! It's Auntie Hamada!" The blond said darting away.

"...he was so going to try to call me that." Hiro stated finally.

"Yup." Wasabi agreed, squinted then said, "But he did actually find your Aunt."

Honey Lemon just laughed as they started towards where his aunt and Fred were sharing an enthusiastic hug. "He's Fred. I hope he never changes though. I feel like, I don't know, as long as Fred stays how he is it means everything will turn out alright..."

"When are you leaving?" Tadashi asked softly when the blonde fell silent.

The potion specialist gave a smile that was growing a bit watery, "Today actually- I have just enough time for the dinner but then I have to portkey out to Brazil."

"Hey. Woman Up." Gogo barked, "So your going to a different country- you got a once in a lifetime chance to apprentice a world renowned Potioneer, be happy! It's not like we'll stop being friends. I'm leaving for Kansas on Wednesday!"

Hiro perked up in excitement, "So you got a spot!?"

The broom nut smirked, "Yeah. I got a spot at camp."

"That's amazing! All of America's famous broom riders of the last centaury went there!" Hiro exclaimed, "Did you decide on what sport you're going to pursue?"

Gogo shrugged, "Mostly I want to be a Racer- you know, like take part in the World Marathon and the Hundred City Dash. My councilor recommended that I also try a team sport to see how it suits me- I was thinking of Quidditch."

"Not Quadpot?" Wasabi blinked.

"Nah." the nineteen year old said. "I'd rather be a Seeker then juggle a live explosive. Now, what about you boys- what'll you be doing now that we've graduated?"

A beat then Wasabi answered as their group merged with Fred and Aunt Cass, "You got Camp in Kansas and Honey is going to Brazil to apprentice- I am actually heading out tomorrow on Professor Callaghan's recommendation as an intern the Salem branch of History of Magic."

"Librarian? _Nice_." Fred said as Aunt Cass pulled Hiro and his brother into a hug, ignoring when Wasabi protested that he wasn't a librarian. "As for me, Freddie's heading north to Washington- the state- on Thursday. I'm going to be studying at a magical creature preserve there to be a Magizoologist- we get to help take care of the creatures there and do all kinds of field work. It's going to be awesome! Your turn Chief."

Tadashi took a moment to remember he now had a nickname before answering, obediently grabbing hold of the jump rope portkey that Aunt Cass told them all to grab. "I'm leaving for Boston this Sunday. I earned a spot in the Healer-Doctor program at Harvard."

"And you, little man?" Fred asked, leaning into Hiro's space once again.

"I-" he started, thankful when he felt the familiar tug at his navel as the portkey activated. He really didn't want to admit that he had no idea what he was going to do now that he'd graduated- especially after everyone announce their grand plans.

Hiro relaxed throughout the dinner- a potluck of all their favorite food at Fred's house that evolved into a giant picnic when the sun set and the fairies that lived in Fred's garden came out, making Honey say that it'd be a perfect night to eat outside. Taking part in the games; from the best enchanted dance routine that his Gummy Bears won, the best transfigured bird that Gogo won with a falcon that glowed in the dark and shifted colors to Witch Hand that had him blue with a purple lion tail and meowing after each sentence before he finally decided to give up.

His favorite was when they caught fairies for night lights. It gave him a nostalgic feel, remembering the first time Aunt Cass took him and Tadashi out on a Friday night to catch some and how they'd first met Fred whose Dad was hosting the entire event, that left him feeling warm and happy over how the day went. Plus, the fairy he caught was the one that he'd been trying to persuade into being his night light since he was four- her name was Megabot.

That night, Megabot and Baymax (the fairy that always went with Tadashi) sitting on their bedside tables, as they laid down in their beds. Tadashi spoke, "Hey, you never answered- what are you going to do now? I don't remember you mentioning anything."

"I..." Hiro faltered, quirking a brief smile when Megabot let out a concerned coo as her blue lighting darkened to a navy coloring. "I don't know. I mean I can't exactly pursue career choices like you guys- you have to be of age to be considered. Graduating is great- that I was able to graduate with all of you, that's amazing. But. I just- I don't know. It feels like I'm stuck now."

"Hiro." he winced at how sad and pained his brother made his name sound, resisting the urge to hide under his blankets when the other's bed creaked as Tadashi got up before suddenly his brother was  there. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

He hunched his shoulders, letting out another brief smile when Megabot patted his cheek with her small hand. "And ruin the celebration? I couldn't do that, especially since it's the last day we'd all have together."

Baymax joined Megabot, his white skin contrasting the Dark Fairy's black, as Tadashi unceremoniously climbed into his bed and pulled him into a hug. "Hey. It's not our last day- sure we're going to be spread out but we will see each other again. Promise. Also, you could have mentioned it before today- it's not like we wouldn't have helped you brainstorm."

"I know I just- ughhh." Hiro broke off with an explosive groan that had the Light and Dark Fairies into the air. "Graduating meant growing up- that I proved that I deserved the Trace removed regardless of my age. Asking for help on what to do next just seemed...like I didn't deserve it."

"Knucklehead." the insult was fond and the knuckles rapping his forehead were soft. "You can always ask for help if you need it. There's no shame in that." Baymax let loose a purring coo as the two fairies resettled on his pillow. "See? Baymax agrees with me."

He scoffed, "Baymax agrees with everything you say."

Megabot then let out her own purring coo and he felt his brother grin, "Yeah, well. _Megabot_ agrees too!"

"Whatever."

This earned a laugh and a hair ruffle, "Go to sleep Hiro, we can face in the morning- together."


End file.
